


Abschied

by aislingde



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Children of Earth Compliant, Gen, Trauer
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Auf der Beerdigung von John Frobisher kommt es zu einem Wiedersehen





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand 2009  
> Beta T'len und Waldfee. Vielen lieben Dank.

Bridget Spears ging zügigen Schrittes zu der kleinen Kirche. Sie hatte geplant, eine halbe Stunde früher da zu sein, aber das hatte sie nicht geschafft – immer kam die Arbeit dazwischen – aber sie hatte noch ein wenig Zeit, um zur Ruhe zu kommen.  
Vor dem Portal blieb sie stehen, vergewisserte sich, dass der Hut auch richtig saß, dann öffnete sie die Tür und betrat das Gotteshaus.  
Erschocken stellte sie fest, dass die Kirche fast leer war. Keine Kollegen, keine Freunde, nur Anna Frobishers Bruder und seine Frau saßen verloren in der ersten Reihe.  
Bridget presste ihre Lippen zusammen und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich.  
Vier Särge standen vor dem Altar. Es waren einfache Eichensärge ohne jeden Schmuck. Weder John noch Anna hatten in einem Testament hinterlassen, wie sie begraben werden wollten. Angesichts der Umstände hatte Bridget entschieden, dass es eine schlichte Beerdigung werden sollte.

Sie hatten nicht verdient, dass man ihren Tod ignorierte.

John Frobisher war ein guter Mann gewesen. Immer bestrebt, Großbritannien zu dienen und für die Zukunft der Menschen zu arbeiten. Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Beamten hatte er wirklich hart gearbeitet und bei Entscheidungen, die in seinen Kompetenzbereich lagen, nie an sich selbst sondern immer an das Wohl der Allgemeinheit gedacht.  
Als Dank war er das Bauernopfer des Premierministers geworden.  
Bridget setzte sich in die vierte Reihe und blickte starr auf die beiden kleineren Särge.  
Kein Wunder, dass John seine Mädchen getötet hatte, bevor sie den 456 ausgeliefert wurden. Er hatte sie zu sehr geliebt, um ihnen dieses Schicksal zuzumuten.  
Wenn er länger gewartet hätte, dann hätten die Kinder gerettet werden können. Bridget schüttelte den Kopf. Es brachte nichts, so zu denken. Niemand konnte ahnen, dass Jack Harkness doch noch das Wunder vollbrachte, indem er den 456 vertrieb und die Kinder rettete. Nur er selbst wusste, wie hoch der Preis gewesen war.

Als Abgesandte des Ministeriums war Bridget zur Beerdigung des kleinen Stephen gegangen. Dort waren unzählige Menschen gewesen, die der untröstlichen Mutter ihr Beileid aussprachen. Auch Jack Harkness hatte sie gesehen. Er war darauf bedacht gewesen, im Schatten zu bleiben und von der Mutter nicht bemerkt zu werden.  
Bridget hatte ihn beobachtet. Ein Blick in sein versteinertes Gesicht hatte ihr verraten, dass sie es mit einem gebrochenen Mann zu tun hatte. Ob es daran lag, dass sein Lebensgefährte vor seinen Augen gestorben war oder dass das Wissen, ein Kind geopfert zu haben, zu viel für ihn war, konnte Bridget nicht beurteilen. Sie wusste nur, dass er seinen Dienst quittiert hatte und wünschte ihm alles Gute.  
Sie konnte verstehen, dass er nichts mehr mit der Regierung zu tun haben wollte. Sie selbst hatte Alpträume, weil sie – obwohl sie es besser wusste - den Befehl für seine Exekution weitergeleitet hatte.

Das Quietschen des Eingangsportals riss Bridget aus ihren Gedanken. Es gab also doch noch jemand, der von John Frobisher Abschied nehmen wollte – dem es egal war, was man über ihn sagte.  
Nach der Flucht des 456 waren viele Stimmen laut geworden, die ihm die Schuld an der ganzen Miesere gaben. Es war ja auch einfach. John war tot und konnte sich nicht wehren.  
Dass Volk hatte aber erkannt, dass er nicht der wahre Schuldige war und der Ex-Premier erlebte gerade seine eigene persönliche Hölle. In den letzen zwei Tagen hatte es drei Attentatsversuche gegeben. Er hatte bisher Glück gehabt und war mit einer Armverletzung davongekommen. Er hatte sich jetzt in seiner Wohnung verbarrikadiert und ließ sich von Sicherheitskräften abschirmen. Bridget bezweifelte, dass es den wütenden Mob lange abhalten würde. Früher oder später würde es ein erfolgreiches Attentat geben. Sie wünschte dem Mann noch viele Jahre, die er in Angst und Schrecken erlebte.

Das Eingangsportal wurde geschlossen und Bridget bezähmte ihre Neugierde, sie blickte starr nach vorne.  
Das Klicken von Absätzen verriet ihr, dass eine Frau die Kirche betreten hatte und sich den vorderen Bänken näherte.  
In Höhe von Bridgets Bankreihe verstummte das Klickern und die Frau räusperte sich.  
„Kann ich mich zu Ihnen setzen?“  
Bridget blickte zur Seite. Dort stand Lois Habiba. In einem viel zu kurzen, schwarzen Kleid. Ihre Hände umklammerten den Riemen ihrer Handtasche, wie einen Rettungsanker, aber sie blickte Bridget offen an.  
Einen Moment kämpfte sie mit der Versuchung, dem Mädchen zu sagen, dass sie sich zum Teufel scheren sollte, dann siegte ihre gute Erziehung.  
Zu Johns Beerdigung wollte sie keinen Eklat verursachen. Auch wenn es nur sehr wenige Zuschauer gab.  
So nickte Bridget nur und blickte starr nach vorne, auf Johns Sarg.  
Sie schluckte, schluckte noch einmal, doch der Klos blieb.  
Ihre Beziehung war immer mehr gewesen als ein Arbeitsverhältnis zwischen einem Beamten im gehobenen Dienst und seiner Sekretärin.  
Bridget wusste, dass John in ihr einen Mutterersatz gesehen hatte – schließlich hatte sie sein Leben organisiert und in geordnete Bahnen gelenkt. Sie hatte die Rolle gewissenhaft ausgefüllt, damit er nicht sah, was sie wirklich für ihn empfand. Es war von Anfang an mehr als eine Schwärmerei für den scheinbar schüchternen Mann mit den schönen Händen gewesen.  
Dass John mit jeder hübschen Aushilfssekretärin eine Affäre anfing, hatte er ihr gegenüber nie verheimlicht. Er konnte nicht wissen, wie sehr es sie schmerzte, dass er mit diesen jungen Dingern seine Frau betrog, verschwieg sie ihm doch, was sie wirklich empfand. Stattdessen hatte Bridget dafür gesorgt, dass die Affären weder Auswirkungen auf seine Karriere, noch auf sein Eheleben hatten.  
Wenn eins der Mädchen zu Besitz ergreifend wurde, dann hatte ein Gespräch von Frau zu Frau gereicht, um sie zu überzeugen, dass sie in einer anderen Abteilung besser aufgehoben war.  
Lois Habiba war nur ein Mädchen von sehr vielen gewesen.  
Bridget hasste sie, weil sie John weder geliebt, noch als Sprungbrett für ihre eigene Karriere genutzt hatte. Es war viel schlimmer: Sie hatte seine Zuneigung ausgenutzt und sich in sein Bett geschlichen, um ihn zu zerstören. Und dafür war sie auch noch die Karriereleiter hochgefallen und Gwen Cooper hatte sie abgeworben, so dass sie jetzt bei Torchwood arbeitete.

 

„Ich hatte keine Affäre mit Mr. Frobisher.“ Ms. Habiba flüsterte sehr leise. Scheinbar hatte sie ihre Gedanken gelesen, dabei hatte Bridget Mühe, sie zu verstehen. „Ich habe Sie belogen, damit Sie mich mitnehmen.“  
Bridget wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte. Zu viele Emotionen durchfluteten sie. Wut, Trauer, Hass und Verzweiflung. Es war zu viel.

Der Beginn der Totenmesse erlöste sie von dem verzweifelten Versuch, auf das Gehörte zu reagieren. Sie starrte auf ihre Hände. Die Finger waren ineinander verflochten und die Knöchel traten weiß hervor.  
Die Stimme des Priesters hallte in dem zu leeren Raum.  
Es war unfair, dass so wenige Menschen zur Beerdigung gekommen waren. John hatte es nicht verdient, noch weniger seine Frau oder die Mädchen Holly und Lilly. Dass noch nicht einmal ihre Freundinnen gekommen waren, enttäuschte Bridget sehr.  
Dann kehrten ihre Gedanken wieder zu dem zurück, was Lois Habiba ihr gesagt hatte: Sie hatte keine Affäre mit John gehabt.  
Jetzt wo Bridget es logisch überdachte, erkannte sie, dass das Mädchen die Wahrheit sagte. In den hektischen Tagen hatte John überhaupt keine Zeit für eine Affäre gehabt. Eifersüchtig wie sie war, hatte Bridget ihr geglaubt und damit Torchwood Einblick in die dreizehnte Etage des Thames Houses gegeben.  
Sie konnte das Mädchen nicht weiter hassen. Wie denn auch, Lois Habiba hatte im Gegensatz zu allen anderen das Richtige getan und Torchwood vertraut.  
Bridget konnte niemandem außer dem Premier, sich selbst und John Frobisher die Schuld an seinem Tod und dem Tod seiner Familie geben. Selbst den 456 konnte sie es nicht vorwerfen, denn die Aliens wollten nur die Kinder haben und hatten nicht versucht, den Vorfall von 1965 zu vertuschen und Jack Harkness zu töten.

Ganz langsam rann eine Träne ihre Wange herab. Dann eine zweite. Bridget ließ es zu. Ihr John war tot. Nichts würde ihn zurück bringen. Als eine schlanke Frauenhand ihr ein Taschentuch reichte, nahm sie es an. Sie wischte die Tränen weg, aber sie konnte nicht aufhören zu weinen.  
Ihr Leben hatte ohne John keinen Sinn mehr. Es gab niemanden mehr, dem sie dienen wollte. Denise Riley führte bis zu den Neuwahlen die Regierungsgeschäfte, aber sie war keine Frau, der Bridget vertrauen konnte. Nicht, nachdem sie vorgeschlagen hatte, die ‚Einheiten’ für die 456 aus den unteren Schichten zu nehmen, nur um ihre eigenen Kinder zu schonen.  
Bridget hatte einen Entwurf ihrer Kündigung auf ihrem Computer gespeichert. Sie hatte sie noch nicht eingereicht, weil sie an einer strategischen Position war. Sie hatte geplant sich dann an den Menschen zu rächen, die John in den Tod getrieben hatten, wann diese es am wenigsten erwarteten. Jetzt wo sie keinen Grund mehr hatte, ihn zu rächen - der Ex-Premier wurde schon vom Volk bestraft, fragte sie sich, was sie mit ihrem Leben ohne Arbeit anfangen sollte – sie hatte doch nichts anderes.

Als die Särge hinaus geschoben wurden, versuchte Bridget, sich zusammenzureißen. Und mit eisernem Wille schaffte sie es, die Tränen hinunter zu schlucken. Sie wischte mit dem Taschentuch noch einmal über ihr Gesicht und atmete tief durch. Danach schaffte sie es, ihre Emotionen hinter einer professionellen Maske zu verbergen.  
Bridget blickte zur Seite. Lois Habiba saß ruhig neben ihr und sah sie besorgt an. „Keine Sorge, ich werde Ihnen nicht zusammen brechen, mir ist nur bewusst geworden, was ich verloren habe.“  
„John Frobisher war ein guter Mann. Genau wie Sie es gesagt haben. Ich hatte Akteneinsicht und weiß, dass der Premierminister ihn zu vielen Entscheidungen genötigt hatte.“ Das Mitgefühl in der Stimme tat Bridget gut.  
„Danke. Und jetzt lassen Sie uns verschwinden. Es ist ein Wunder, dass die Presse uns noch nicht auflauerte, Ich will nicht, dass sie mich fotografieren.“  
„Das möchte ich auch nicht. Kann ich Sie auf einen Kaffee einladen. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich Ihnen unendlich viel schulde.“  
„Wofür?“ Bridget schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf. Sie stellte fest, dass sie allein waren. Annas Familie hatte die Kirche bereits verlassen. „Sie haben die wichtigen Entscheidungen alleine getroffen.“  
„Das stimmt nicht. Als sie im Gefängnis die Kontaktlinsen übernommen haben, waren Sie es, die Torchwood weiteren Einblick gewährt hat. Deswegen möchte ich auch mit Ihnen sprechen.“  
„Wie Sie wünschen.“ Bridget folgte der jungen Frau und fragte sich beim Anblick ihrer langen Beine, warum sie es noch vor kurzem für unanständig gehalten hatte, ein kurzes Kleid zu tragen. Es war wohl ihre Eifersucht gewesen.

Als sie die Kirche verließen, blickte Bridget hoch. Die Sonne schien und Vögel zwitscherten. Es war falsch, dass ausgerechnet bei Johns Beerdigung so gutes Wetter war. Nebel und Regen würden besser passen.

Dann bemerkte sie, dass keine Reporter anwesend waren. Es überraschte sie. Waren die Geier doch überall, wo sie Schlagzeilen witterten. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass niemand wissen wollte, dass es doch noch Menschen gab, die Johns Tod betrauerten.  
Dann fiel ihr ein, dass Brian Green – der Ex-Premier - ein Interview gab. Er wollte wohl erneut seine Unschuld beteuern – etwas, was niemand glaubte, ihn aber sehr peinlich aussehen lies. Das war ein gefundenes Fressen für die Presseleute und eine Beerdigung war im Vergleich dazu uninteressant.

Unmittelbar neben der Kirche gab es ein kleines Cafe, zu dem Lois Habiba sie leitete. Bevor Bridget sich setzte verschwand sie auf die Toilette. Mit ein wenig Schminke vertuschte sie, dass sie geweint hatte.  
Dann ging sie zurück und setzte sich zu der jungen Frau.

Die ersten Minuten waren schwierig. Bridget wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, schließlich kannte sie Lois gar nicht. Obwohl sie während der Tage, als der 456 auf der Erde war, permanent zusammen waren, hatten sie nur dienstliche Dinge miteinander besprochen.

Als der Kellner den Tee brachte, rührte Bridget ihn um, nur um sich auf etwas konzentrieren zu können, dann trank sie einen Schluck und entschloss, sich den ersten Schritt zu machen. Sie sah Lois an. „Was möchten Sie noch mit mir besprechen? Soweit ich weiß, gibt es keine Unterlagen, die ich Ihnen besorgen kann. Sie haben eine genau so hohe Sicherheitsstufe, wie ich sie habe.“  
Die junge Frau schüttelte den Kopf. „Darum geht es gar nicht. Ich bin in meiner ersten offiziellen Mission für Torchwood hier.“ Bridget bemerkte ihre Nervosität und wurde selbst viel ruhiger.  
„Und die wäre?“  
„Torchwood 3 hat mich angeworben, weil sie dringend Personal brauchen, um ihre Akten neu zu sortieren und zu katalogisieren. Nach der Explosion des Hub ist viel zerstört worden. Noch viel mehr ist in den unterirdischen Räumen erhalten worden, aber seit Mr. Jones tot ist, kommt keiner mit dem Archiv zurecht. Ich habe es versucht, aber seine Systematik ist zu hoch für mich.“  
„Und dann wollen Sie ausgerechnet mich dafür einstellen?“ Bridget durchdachte das Angebot. Logisches Denken in kritischen Situationen war schon immer ihre Stärke gewesen. „Ich war diejenige, die Jack Harkness’ Exekution anordnete.“  
„Und ich habe gesehen, wie es Sie mitgenommen hat. Torchwood braucht Menschen, die Entscheidungen treffen können und Gefühle empfinden... Das hat mir jedenfalls Gwen erzählt“, setzte Lois hastig hinzu, nachdem Bridget sie ungläubig musterte. „Bitte, denken Sie darüber nach.“  
Bridget trank einen Schluck. Der Tee schmeckte nicht so gut, obwohl er frisch aufgegossen worden war.  
„Wie lange habe ich Bedenkzeit? Um bei Torchwood zu arbeiten, werde ich nach Cardiff ziehen müssen, dass entscheide ich nicht aus dem Bauch heraus. Schon gar nicht direkt nach einer Beerdigung.“  
Lois war so anständig, eine betroffene Miene zu zeigen. „Ich habe befürchtet, dass Sie mich nirgendwo anders anhören würden. Und ich war es ihm schuldig, zu seiner Beerdigung zu kommen. Ich musste einfach dabei sein. Es tut mir leid, aber ...“ Sie schwieg verlegen.  
Bridget nickte, sie konnte die junge Frau verstehen. „Ist schon gut. Ich bin Ihnen nicht böse.“  
Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und berührte für einen Augenblick Lois Finger. „Wo kann ich mich melden, wenn ich mich entschieden habe?“  
Trotz der dunklen Hautfarbe errötete Lois, nahm ihre Handtasche, wühlte darin und reichte Bridget ein Kärtchen. „Hier. Das ist Mrs. Coopers Telefonnummer.“  
Lächelnd steckte Bridget die Visitenkarte ein. „Danke, für das Angebot. Ich werde mich in den nächsten Tagen melden.“  
Sie stand auf, nahm ihre Handtasche und verließ das Cafe.  
Lois Habiba hatte ihr eine neue Perspektive gegeben. Bevor sie diese wahr nahm würde sie dafür sorgen, dass auch Denise Rileys politische Karriere beendet werden würde. Eine Frau, die zum Schutz ihrer eigenen Kinder vorschlug, sich an den sozial Schwachen zu vergreifen, war nicht tragbar. Genauso wenig waren all die anderen klugen Berater, die diese Entscheidung getragen hatten, in der Lage, Großbritannien für das Volk zu regieren. Sie waren zwar nicht Schuld an Johns Tod, aber waren für das Leid vieler Familien verantwortlich. Der Schock über die gewaltsame Trennung von ihren Kindern saß tief.  
Bridget war sich sicher, dass Gwen Cooper dieser Aktion zustimmen würde. Die junge Frau hatte selbst Kinder vor dem Militär versteckt.

Auch wenn das Leben ohne John kalt und trostlos schien, hatte es jetzt wieder einen Sinn.  
Bei Torchwood würde sie Großbritannien mit all ihrerem Wissen dienen können. Diese Aufgabe würde sie ausfüllen.


End file.
